7 Minutes in Vampire Heaven
by 0Kurda-Smahlt0
Summary: The vampires are bored. What do they do to pass the time? Seven Minutes in Heaven, of course! Rated for sexually suggestive scenes, and minor swearing. Point of view changes in every chapter.
1. Chapter 1

"Could this get any more boring?" Darren rhetorically asked the vampires sitting at the table with him. Darren, Larten, Arra, Gaver, Kurda, Vanez, Seba and Harkat were in the empty Gaming Hall, trying to think of something to do.

"I'm sure it could," Gavner sighed, obviously not understanding that Darren's questions was a rhetorical one.

"How so?" Kurda looked up from the table, locking eyes with Gavner.

"Well," Gavner began, "Maybe if you taught us how to make maps..." Gavner smirked. Darren and Arra couldn't help but let out a quiet giggle. Gavner's smirk faded away as Kurda quickly moved next to Gavner and punched him in the stomach. Gavner wheezed, clutching his stomach, and fell to the dusty floor.

The room was quiet for a minute. Kurda Smahlt, PUNCHING someone? Impossible! Kurda noticed the strange looks that were shot his way, and returned to his seat.

"Sorry, but he made me mad…" Kurda apologized. Gavner slowly got up and off of the ground, still clutching his stomach.

"Jesus, I was joking!" Gavner said, flailing his arms in the air.

"Well, maybe you need to learn to joke less," Kurda retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hmmm..." Darren purred, breaking the awkward silence that followed Kurda's words. "Is there a closet in here?"

"Yeah, there's the storage closet," Vanez pointed to the large closet by the corner, "for fighting equipment. Why?"

"There's one game that we can play, then. Have you ever played - or maybe heard - of '7 Minutes in Heaven'?" Darren asked. The vampires around him lightly blushed, knowing what the game was.

"Y-Yeah, I think we all know, Darren..." Arra mumbled, looking in Larten's direction.

"So? Let's play! Does anyone have an empty bottle?" Darren exclaimed, his face full of excitement.

"I think so," Gavner said, getting up and heading out of the room for a brief second. He returned a shortly after, a empty beer bottle in his large, scarred hands. "Here." He handed the bottle to Darren.

"Great. Let's see who will go first~" Darren put the bottle on the ground, gripped the middle, and spun it swiftly. The bottle wildly spun, shaking a bit. Eventually, it stopped spinning, and pointed towards... Arra.

Arra stood up without a word and walked into the closet. When the closet door closed, Larten shot daggers to everyone with his eyes. Darren just laughed at his mentor's strange behavior and spun the bottle again.

This time, the bottle was pointing at Gavner Purl. If looks could kill, Gavner would be no more. Larten was drilling a hole in the back of Gavner's head as Gavner made him way into the closet. With a thumbs-up, Gavner entered the closet with a giant grin.


	2. Chapter 2

*ARRA'S POINT OF VIEW*

"Touch me, and you die," I growled, crossing my arms over my chest. "So don't even THINK about it."

"Aw, why~? Are you sure~?" Gavner purred. That idiot... "I can handle Larten, if that's the problem." I glared at him. How much longer do I have to stay in this closet with this bloody idiot?

"Yes, Gavner, I am. I'm also sure that Larten's probably freaking out right now..." I said, the last part coming out as a mumble. Gavner's hand crawled up my thigh, but I punched him in the jaw before he could move it. His big head flew back and hit the head.

"You never listen! Touch me again, and I'll get Larten to drag you're unconscious body out of this closet."

He sat up straight and put a hand to where I punched him. But he didn't look in real pain. "First Kurda punches me, now you? I guess I'm not a people person..." God, he's so ignorant!

The next two minutes were silent, the only noise coming from outside the closet. Suddenly, the closet door opens and Darren appears, telling us that our time's up. Thank the Gods!

"Worst seven minutes of m whole live," I muttered, taking my place next to Larten (who was glaring at Gavner).

*LARTEN'S POINT OF VIEW*

If Gavner did anything to Arra, he's dead! But, by noticing him rubbing his jaw and mumbling something about "punches," I'm sure he didn't get too far. "Did he do something to you, Arra?" I asked, urgent for and answer. She smiled and put her and over mine.

"He tried, but my fist had a meeting with his jaw before anything happened," She responded.

"Let's see who goes next, shall we?" Darren announced. But before anything could happen, Seba got up and made an announcement of him own.

"I'll be going, now. I'm sure none of you want to be stuck in a closet with a old man like me." With that, he got up and left. I glanced at Darren. His face was slightly paled.

"Uh, okay, let's hurry, then." Darren gripped the bottle in the middle and flicked his wrist. He released it, and the bottle went spinning. When it stopped, it was pointing at... Kurda. Kurda stared at the bottle for a bit, and then went in the closet with a slight smile on his face.

Darren better not be the one who has to go in the closet with Kurda...

Darren spun the bottle again, and we all waited for it to stop and reveal the next victim. The bottle eventually slowed, and then came to a stop. I tried to keep a clam expression when I realized that it was pointing at me. I glanced up from the bottle, noticing how everyone was looking at me.

I sighed quietly and got up. Slouching my shoulders, I made my way over to the closet and entered. Let's hope nothing happens.


	3. Chapter 3

*KURDA'S POINT OF VIEW*

"L-Larten?" I laughed. This isn't going to go well. Larten is always pissed at me (For reasons I don't know), so being locked in a closet for seven minutes won't end well.

"Look, I am not going to try anything, so you should not either," He quipped, not looking at me. Well, I should at least have some fun with this!

"Aw, c'mon. We can kiss if you want~. They don't have a camera, so they couldn't hold it against us," I pushed, just teasing him. I actually didn't want to do anything. He glared at me, while I leaned in closer.

"I won't tell..." I whispered. He just responded with a disgusted look. It took all of my strength to not burst out laughing.

"I am never going to let you near Darren ever again," He growled. Like I would ever do anything to Darren!

We sat in silence for a minute or two. Larten was glaring at me with his arms crossed. I had my hands on my lap, ignoring Larten's glare while I tried to think what to do. An idea suddenly popped into my head, and a wicked, evil smile crept onto my lips. This is REALLY going to embarrass him!

"OH LARTEN!" I screamed, banging my hands against the walls of the closet. Larten's eyes shot wide open and he covered my mouth with his hand.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" He was FURIOUS. If he wasn't covering my mouth, I would be laughing my ass off. His face was as red as his cape. This was too funny!

"They all had to hear that," He muttered, removing his hand from my mouth.

"That's the point! You should... see your... face!" I gasped between laughs. But Larten saw not humor in what I did. After I stopped laughing, I could hear hushed whispers from outside. Deciding to annoy him more, I banged my hands against the walls again and screamed, "HARDER!"

That's when he got up and left the closet, leaving me to sit and laugh until I cried.

*VANEZ'S POINT OF VIEW*

The closet door slammed open and Larten stomped over. What the FUCK where they doing in there! He looked extremely pissed! He made his way over to Arra and plopped down next to her. I looked over to the closet, where a laughing Kurda was sprawled on the ground.

"Um, Kurda, you can come out n-now..." Darren stuttered. Kurda left the closet, still stifling a few laughs. He sat next to me. I was going to ask about what happened in there, but I'd rather not know...

"Okay, uh, let's see who gets to go in next," Darren said. He gripped the bottle and gently flicked his wrist. The bottle spun franticly for seconds before it stopped.

And pointed at me.

Great.

I got up and made my way over to the closet, while quietly humming to myself. I opened the door, went in, and made myself comfy on the not-so-comfy chairs that were set up. I sat there, waiting... I heard a few chuckles from outside, and the closet door opened.

And Harkat entered.


	4. Chapter 4

*VANEZ'S POINT OF VIEW*

"So," I awkwardly began, "What's new with you, Harkat?"

Harkat shifted uncomfortably in his spot. "Nothing much."

"Yeah? That's cool..." Wow, things are getting REALLY awkward. "Are your nightmares getting better?"

"Um, I'm not... comfortable talking about this."

"Oh, that's understandable," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. Somebody PLEASE come and tell us that our time's up!

The closet door suddenly flew open.

THANK YOU.

Wait... is that-

"Vancha?" Harkat blurted out, which caused my train of thoughts to stop.

"You seemed really surprised," Vancha noted, his usual cocky grin plastered on his face. I smiled and got up and Harkat left the closet.

"Decided to join our game~?" I purred. Vancha let out a laugh before responding.

"Of course! Well, I was just passing by the Games' Hall when I heard noises within. So, I thought that I'd check it out." Vancha and I left the closet and took our spots on the ground.

"Great. This should be fun..." Harkat grumbled.

"Who is going to go next..." Darren mumbled to himself. He spun the bottle again, then we all waited for it to stop. When said bottle did stop, it was pointing at Darren. His cheeks flushed when everybody looked his direction and - without any words - Darren re-spun the bottle.

*DARREN'S POINT OF VIEW*

The bottle eventually came to a stop. My jaw dropped when I saw who it was pointing to. Sure, he wasn't officially playing, but I'm sure Vancha could somehow con him into.

A certain black haired, grumpy Vampire Prince was sitting at a nearby table.

And that's who had to go in the closet with me.

An awkward silence hung in the air. But of course, Vancha March was the one who broke it.

"Oi, Mika!"


	5. Chapter 5

*Mika's point of view*

Sitting at a table in the Games' Hall, minding my own business. When was this table placed here?

"Oi, Mika!"

Groaning, I slowly turned around and faced Vancha March - who was grinning like a idiot. He was sitting in a circle with others, doing who-knows-what. "What?" I snapped. Vancha's grin grew bigger, if that was even possible. He pointed to a near-by storage closet.

"Get in there with Darren," Vancha simply said.I saw Larten face-palm, while Darren trembled.

"Why the hell should I?" I growled, glaring at him. Being Vancha, he didn't notice my glare, so his grin still grew.

"We're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. Now get goin'!" I stomped over to their little circle.

"I refuse to play such immature games," I sneered, noticing Larten's blush. But Darren looked relived.

"Why don't you get Arrow, then?" Vancha called as I left the Hell. 'I guess I could..." I thought as I made my way to the Hall of Princes. Luckily, I ran into Arrow on the way there.

"Vancha wants you in the Games' Hall," I grunted, walking by him. He looked a bit surprised, but nonetheless, he headed to the Games' Hall.

*Arrow's Point of View*

Why the hell do they need me in the Games' Hall? I wondered as I entered the Gaming Hall. There was a group of vampires (And Harkat) huddled in a circle on the floor. Really, it looked a bit childish. "Mika told me to come here. What are you guys doing?"

"We're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Gavner exclaimed.

"But why do you need me?" I had a bad feeling about this.

"It's a long story. Bottom line is you have to go in a closet with Darren for seven minutes!" Vancha explained. He was now standing by the closet, holding the door open.

"B-But," Darren stuttered, "I don't want to go in the closet... No offence."

Okay then. "I respect that decision," I declared.

"Rather you go in with Arrow, you choose someone else, Darren," Larten said. Arra was clinging to his side, much to Larten's pleasure.

"Can't I just go in with someone else?" I suggested.

"T-That works!" Darren suddenly shrieked.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let me go in! I haven't gone yet!" Vancha yelled.

"...Okay..." I don't want to know what's going through his head.

Vancha dashed into the closet, me following. When in, I closed the door.

"Let's have a contest!" Vancha said, leaning closer to me.

"What kind of contest?" I suspiciously asked.

"Well..."

*Larten's Point of View*

How long have we been playing this game? Who knows...

Everyone was quietly chatting with the people next to them. I, on the other hand, was freely talking with Arra. Then suddenly -

!


	6. Chapter 6

*Larten's point of view*

!

Everyone's head snapped towards the closet, where laughing could be hears from inside. "What the HELL?" Came Gavner's gruff voice. All eyes were still glued to the closet door as muffled voices could be heard from inside. Then, another...

FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART!

More muffled laughs. What are Vancha and Arrow doing in there? "S-Somebody should get them out," Darren suggested.

"Not me," Kurda declared. "I am going to take a break. I'll be back later." With a devil-like smile, Kurda stood up, dusted off his cloak, and exited the hall.

Sighing, I stood up. "I will do it." I made my way over to the closet and swung the dusty, old door open. Inside the closet was a crying Vancha (A/N:He laughed until he cried), and one chucking Arrow. "OK, your time is up in here."

"But we were just getting started!" Vancha whined, wiping away a tear.

"It lasted longer than I thought it would," Arrow muttered, standing up.

"What, pray tell, were you two doing?" I asked. Vancha chuckled.

"A farting contest, of course! And I was going to win, too, if you hadn't interrupted!"

"Not true! I was definitely going to kick your arse!" Arrow argued. Really, they can be so childish sometimes.

"Don't you listen? Your time is up!" I repeated.

"Okay, okay!" Vancha got up and left, Arrow following behind, then I. I took my place next to Arra.

"I should get back to the Hall of Princes," Arrow announced.

"Great game, Arrow!" Vancha exclaimed, giving the other Vampire Prince a thumbs-up.

"Yeah. Bye for now," Arrow replied, leaving the Games' Hall. No one noticed Harkat leave, too.

"A farting contest, eh? I should have joined!" Gavner exclaimed.

"You would have stunk up the whole mountain," Arra growled. Gavner just chuckled.

"OK, next two," Daren said, spinning the bottle once again. Spinning... Spinning... Spinning... Stop.

It pointed at Arra.

"Again," Arra grumbled while getting up and heading to he closet. When the closet door closed, Darren re-spun the bottle. When it finally stopped, it was pointing at me. Without comment, I stood up, fixed my cloak, and entered the closet.

(A/N: Sorry for the long update! I was busy. I'll try to update soon.)


End file.
